THAT'S POSSIBLE SEQUEL OF THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE , MAYBE
by Florezzta
Summary: Menceritakan tentang bagaimana penyesalan seorang Cho Kyuhyun karena telah membuat Lee Sungmin pergi dan bagaimana ketika namja itu kembali ke sisinya / sequel of That's Impossible , Maybe / two shots /Happy ending with KYUMIN as main pair.
1. Chapter 1

"FlorezztAquaLib" Present ~

A KyuMin FanFiction

THAT'S POSSIBLE

Genre : Romance , Hurt/Comfort

Length : Two shots

Rate : M

Warning : BoysLove , OOC , Typo

Desclaimer : all casts belong to God but this ff is mine.

_**first sequel : Regret**_

**Kyuhyun POV**

Langit malam ini sangat gelap. Entah kemana perginya bintang – bintang yang berserakan di langit sana. Apa mungkin mereka melakukan migrasi besar – besaran ke negara lain karena bosan kupandangi setiap malamnya ? Yah , itulah kegiatan rutinku tiap malam sejak dua tahun lalu. Sejak aku mengetahui satu fakta yang membuatku terpuruk. Fakta yang membuatku memutuskan Seohyun saat itu juga padahal kami baru berpacaran. Fakta yang membuat ku bermimpi buruk tiap malamnya. Andai aku lebih dulu mengetahuinya , ah _ani , _andai aku bisa lebih peka pada perasaannya , mungkin kisah ku dan kisahnya takkan seperti ini. Mungkin saat ini kami masih bersama. Mungkin aku tak akan merasakan kesepian dan sakit yang sedalam ini. Aku merindukannya. Aku ingin memeluknya dan meminta pengampunannya. Apapun akan aku lakukan asal ia mau kembali ke sisiku , berlutut ataupun mencium kakinya aku rela. Setelah kepergiannya baru aku sadar bahwa ia adalah udaraku , ialah penopang kehidupanku. Apa jadinya aku tanpa dia ? beginilah aku. Si tampan Cho Kyuhyun yang dipuja oleh banyak pria dan wanita telah tiada , dia telah mati bersama kepergiannya , kini yang ada hanyalah Si Kyuhyun yang menyedihkan , Si Menyedihkan yang hanya berteman dengan berbotol – botol alkohol , kegelapan malam , air mata serta mimpi buruk. Merekalah yang senantiasa menemaniku , menemani Si Menyedihkan yang hanya menghabiskan waktunya di apartemen yang gelap. Aku tak memiliki teman , bukan tak ada yang mau berteman denganku hanya saja aku hanya menginginkan dia. Aku tak menginginkan siapapun , hanya dia. Hanya Sungmin – ku yang ku inginkan.

_**Flashback**_

Aku memasuki gerbang kampus dengan langkah tergesa , tak ku perdulikan umpatan orang – orang yang ku tabrak. Dipikiranku saat itu hanya ada satu , Sungmin. Jujur kemarin perasaanku tak tenang , bahkan sepanjang perjalanan menuju rumah Seohyun , aku hanya terdiam tak merespon setiap ucapan Seohyun. Aku mengacuhkannya. Ck , padahal kami baru saja berpacaran namun Seohyun sudah memarahiku karena kuacuhkan. Aku harus meminta pertanggung jawaban kelinci bantet itu. dia yang membuat ku dimarahi Seohyun , dia yang menyita pikiranku. Mungkin kalian bertanya kenapa aku tak ke rumahnya saja ? jawaban sederhana , dia sudah berangkat. Untuk apa dia berangkat sepagi itu ke kampus ? jam enam , padahal kelas dimulai jam delapan . Melanjutkan tidurnya ? atau menyapu taman belakang kampus ? aku penasaran. Dan disinilah aku sekarang , di lorong kampus yang sudah ramai. Harusnya aku sudah sampai sejak tadi , tapi jalanan yang macet benar – benar membuat waktuku bertemu Sungmin makin berkurang.

Brak

Kyuhyun membuka pintu kelasnya dengan tak sabaran. Matanya memicing mengitari seisi kelas guna mencari sahabatnya , namun nihil, karena sejauh matanya memandang , dia tak menemukan sahabatnya dimanapun. Eunhyuk pun tak terlihat. Dengan langkah gontai ia memasuki kelas , duduk manis di bangkunya , mengeluarkan smartphone miliknya dan mendial nomor sahabatnya.

"_nomor yang anda tuju ..."_

Klik , Kyuhyun langsung mematikan smartphone begitu suara operator sialan itu yang didengarnya. Terhitung sudah sepuluh kali dia mencoba menghubungi sahabatnya , namun nihil.

"ck , kemana sih kelinci itu , kenapa sedari tadi nomornya tidak aktif ? seharusnya kan dia sudah sampai sejak tadi. apa jangan – jangan dia membohongiku ?" Kyuhyun menggerutu di hadapan smartphonenya bahkan ia tak segan – segan membantingnya di atas meja. Dia memijat pelipisnya, pusing memikirkan kemungkinan dimana kelinci imut itu berada. Hingga ia teringat akan seseorang yang juga selalu menemani si kelinci.

_Ah matta ! _Eunhyuk _hyung_ , dia pasti tahu dimana Sungmin.

Segera Kyuhyun meraih kembali smartphonenya dan mendial nomor Eunhyuk.

"_**yeobeoseyo ..."**_ sapa seseorang di seberang sana begitu telepon tersambung.

"_yeobeoseyo hyung_. Apakah Sungmin bersamamu ?" tanya Kyuhyun to the point.

"_**ani Kyu , lagipula bukankah Sungmin seharusnya sekarang di bandara ? apa kau tak mengantarnya ?"**_

Pertanyaan Eunhyuk sontak membuat pria kelahiran februari itu terdiam. Bandara ? untuk apa ?

"untuk apa dia ke bandara , _hyung ?" _tanya Kyuhyun cepat tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Eunhyuk sebelumnya. Kini perasaan takut menyelimutinya. Semoga Sungmin ke bandara hanya untuk mengantar orang tuanya , batinnya mencoba menghibur.

"**lho , memangnya semalam Sungmin tak memberitahumu bahwa dia akan pindah ke Jepang menyusul **_**yeodongsaeng**_**nya ?" **

Kyuhyun terdiam , mencoba mensugestikan dirinya bahwa apa yang didengarnya adalah salah. Tidak mungkin Sungmin meninggalkannya.

"**Kyu , apa kau .."**

"berapa lama _hyung ?" _. Kyuhyun memotong ucapan Eunhyuk dengan tak sabar.

"**aku tak tahu Kyu. Dia hanya mengatakan bahwa dia akan menetap disana."**

"begitu .. kah ?" tanyanya lirih. Kyuhyun merasa pasokan udaranya menipis , jantungnya seakan berhenti berdetak.

"**Kyu , **_**gwenchana ?**_** aku pikir Sungmin benar – benar telah memberitahukannya padamu karena semalam dia mengatakan bahwa dia telah memberitahumu. Memangnya kau tak bertemu dengannya ? bukankah kemarin kalian seharian bersama ?" **tanya Eunhyuk heran

"_ani hyung_. Kemarin aku meninggalkannya sendirian di atap karena aku harus menjemput Seohyun" jawab Kyuhyun lesu.

"**Seohyun ? hoobae kita di kampus ? mengapa kau menjemputnya ? ada hubungan apa diantara kalian ? jangan – jangan ..."** ucapan Eunhyuk terputus. Dia sedang mencoba menghubungkan kepergian Sungmin yang terkesan tiba – tiba dengan fakta bahwa Kyuhyun menjemput Seohyun dan meninggalkan Sungmin kemarin. **"kau berpacaran dengannya ?"** lanjutnya bertanya.

"_ne hyung"_ jawab Kyuhyun lirih.

"**astaga !"** Eunhyuk di seberang sana segera menutup mulutnya menunjukkan betapa kagetnya dia mengetahui fakta tersebut. Bagaimana bisa ? Seohyun ? Kyuhyun ? bukankah Kyuhyun dengan Sungmin ? . Sungmin pasti sangat terpukul dan tak bisa menerima semuanya sehingga ia memutuskan untuk pergi ke Jepang , batinnya sedih memikirkan perasaan sahabatnya.

"_waeyo hyung ?_mengapa kau sekaget itu ?" tanya Kyuhyun merespon kekagetan Eunhyuk.

"**aku pikir , kau dan Sungmin .. kalian berpacaran.."**

_Eoh_ , Kyuhyun kaget. Bagaimana mungkin Eunhyuk berpikiran seperti itu ? dia memang menyayangi Sungmin tapi ia tak berpikir untuk menjadi kekasihnya , apalagi mereka sesama pria.

Satu pemikiran tiba – tiba melintas di otaknya. Mendadak ia merasa pusing. Tidak mungkin , tidak mungkin , tidak mungkin , ia terus merapalkan kalimat tersebut guna menghibur hatinya yang kalut seketika.

"_hyung ..."_panggilnya lirih.

"**Kyu , Sungmin , dia mencintaimu. Apa kau tak tahu itu ? aku pikir kau juga mencintainya. Kau begitu baik padanya , kau terlihat sangat menyayanginya , kau sangat protektif terhadapnya. kau selalu menegaskan pada oranglain bahwa Sungmin adalah mutlak milikmu. Kau bisa sakit bila tak bertemu dengannya berhari – yang manja padanya , selalu menempelinya kemanapun dia pergi. Dimana ada Sungmin , disitu ada Kyuhyun. Kau sudah seperti anjing penjaga yang selalu setia mengikuti tuannya. Anjing penjaga yang dapat dengan mudah marah bila tuannya diganggu atau didekati oleh orang lain. Aku bahkan masih mengingat jelas bagaimana murkanya dirimu ketika tahu ada seorang hoobae yang menyukai Sungmin , kau bahkan menghajar anak itu hingga babak belur. Aku pikir kau melakukan itu karena kau cemburu** **, ternyata aku salah. Ternyata , dia mencintai sendirian. Ternyata yang selama ini ia cintai hanyalah pemikirannya tentangmu. Apa kau tak bisa merasakannya Kyu ? jadi ini alasan Sungmin pergi secepat ini ? karena kecewa padamu. Dia pasti sangat terluka sekarang ini. **_**Oh **_**Sungmin – ku , mengapa kau harus menderita seperti ini? Dia memendam perasaannya sejak pertama kali mengenalmu , tiga tahun lalu. Berharap kau membalas cintanya , tetapi nyatanya , luka yang dia dapat. Aku kecewa padamu Kyu , sangat kecewa. Mengapa kau bersikap se-protektif dan berlebihan seperti itu kalau kau tak mencintainya ? kenapa Kyu ?" **

Eunhyuk menghela nafas gusar dan mengeluarkan pemikirannya tentang Kyuhyun dalam satu kalimat panjang,, tentang bagaimana possesive Kyuhyun terhadap Sungmin , tentang Kyuhyun yang selalu menempeli Sungmin layaknya anjing penjaga. Kyuhyun bahkan tak segan – segan menghajar orang yang berusaha mendekati Sungmin. Seorang sahabat tak mungkin bertingkah berlebihan seperti itu kan ? kalau bukan cinta , lantas apa ? Eunhyuk tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana terlukanya Sungmin saat ini. Dengan perasaan kecewa , Eunhyuk mematikan sepihak panggilan tersebut tanpa menunggu respon pria di seberang sana.

Sementara itu , Kyuhyun terdiam di sana memikirkan semua perkataan Eunhyuk. Tak dipedulikannya smartphone yang terjatuh bahkan hancur di lantai. Ia mengusap wajahnya kasar. Merutuki sikapnya yang telah melukai sahabatnya. bagaimana bisa ia melukai orang sebaik Sungmin. Ia selalu merepotkan Sungmin dengan semua tingkah menyebalkannya ,selalu melarang Sungmin dekat dengan orang lain selain dia dan Eunhyuk , tak pernah terlintas di benaknya bahwa Sungmin akan meninggalkannya. Karena baginya , Sungmin adalah sosok malaikat yang akan selalu menemaninya , tapi kini malaikatnya telah pergi karena kelakuannya dan ketidak pekaannya akan perasaan Sungmin , ia harus rela kehilangan Sungmin – nya.

_**Flashback end**_

**t.b.c**

**Author Note ::**

**special thanks to all reviewers yang sudah berbaik hati mau mereview. Dan deeply thanks buat yang udah mengkritik , author minta maaf karena banyaknya kesalahan di fanfic sebelumnya. Harap dimaklumi karena author masih baru disini. Review kalian sangat author hargai. Author merasa sangat diperhatikan. Buat yang KMS akut , really sorry ya karena dah buat kalian kecewa. Author akan coba untuk lebih teliti lagi dalam publish fanfic selanjutnya.**

**Buat yang miinta sequel , ini dia ,, selamat membacaa ^_^**

**Sampai jumpa di second sequel nya ya ...**

**Don't forget to review. **_**Gomawo ^_^**_


	2. Chapter 2

"FlorezztAquaLib" Present ~

A KyuMin FanFiction

THAT'S POSSIBLE

Genre : Romance , Hurt/Comfort

Length : Two shots

Rate : M

Warning : BoysLove , OOC , Typo

Desclaimer : all casts belong to God but this ff is mine.

_**Second sequel :Everything is Possible**_

Jungmo memasuki sebuah apartement mewah sembari membawa beberapa kantung plastik. Ia melangkah memasuki dapur dan meletakkan kantung belanjaannya disana. Menegak sedikit air , kemudian ia melanjutkan langkahnya menuju kamar yang tak jauh dari dapur.

"Kyu .." . Ia memanggil sosok penghuni kamar yang diketahuinya pasti berada di dalam. Namun tak ada sahutan. Jungmo memasuki kamar tersebut , mencari sosok Kyuhyun di tengah penerangan kamar yang minim. Akhirnya ia menemukan sosok Kyuhyun tengah meringkuk di lantai di sebelah tempat tidur. Ia menghampirinya.

"Kyu". Panggilnya lagi namun tetap tak ada respon. Jungmo menunduk , mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan Kyuhyun. Jungmo memandang sepupunya itu sendu. Sepupunya itu begitu kasihan.

Sudah setahun ini ia menjaga sepupunya itu. awalnya ia tak mengetahui perihal keadaan sepupunya , namun setahun yang lalu , tiba – tiba bibinya , ibu Cho Kyuhyun mendatangi rumahnya di Jepang sambil menangis. Bibinya mengatakan bahwa Kyuhyun mencoba bunuh diri dengan mengiris nadinya. Untung saja bibi yang waktu itu ingin mengantarkan makanan untuk Kyuhyun datang tepat waktu. Bila tidak , mungkin saat ini ia tak akan bisa bertemu dengan sepupunya lagi. Mengetahui tentang bagaimana kisah sedih Kyuhyun membuat Jungmo memutuskan untuk menjaganya. Memastikan bahwa Kyuhyun akan selalu baik – baik saja.

Namun keadaannya tak pernah membaik. Ia selalu tampak sangat menyedihkan. Kyuhyun hanya akan bersuara bila ia meminta Jungmo membelikannya alkohol , bila Jungmo tak menurutinya , ia akan berteriak mengamuk , membanting semua barang yang dapat dijangkau oleh tangannya , tak jarang pula Jungmo merasakan pukulan di seluruh tubuhnya oleh Kyuhyun bila kemauan sepupunya itu tak dipenuhi. Bila malam , bukannya makian atau teriakan yang akan didengarnya melainkan tangisan pilu sepupunya. Bahkan kadang tangisan itu berubah menjadi raungan. Kyuhyun akan menangis sambil menggugamkan kata "_hyung_" , entah hyung siapa yang dimaksudkannya. Hingga saat ini Jungmo tak tahu namun lelaki itu yakin bahwa si "_hyung_" itu turut ambil bagian dalam penderitaan sepupunya itu.

"Kyu , malam ini aku ada janji dengan temanku. Aku akan keluar sebentar , tapi aku berjanji akan pulang cepat. Tolong jaga dirimu baik – baik". Jungmo beranjak menyalakan lampu kamar mereka. mengapa kamar mereka ? tentu saja karena ia dan Kyuhyun tidur di kamar itu. ia tak mau ambil resiko apa – apa bila sepupunya itu melakukan hal nekat lainnya.

Kyuhyun masih tetap tak bergeming walaupun ia mendengar ucapan Jungmo. Ia ingin menyahut tapi ia merasa bahwa seluruh otot – otot di sekitar wajahnya sangatlah kaku. Jadi ia hanya diam menyimak. Kepalanya yang semula hanya menatap lantai perlahan mendongak , matanya bergerak mengikuti gerak – gerik Jungmo. Memperhatikan bagaimana Jungmo bersiap – siap untuk pergi. Kemudian ia melihat Jungmo yang melangkah keluar kamar , namun sebelum tangannya mencapai knop pintu , Jungmo membalikkan badannya. Berjalan menghampiri Kyuhyun dan menjongkokkan dirinya , lagi.

"aku sudah menyiapkan makan malam untukmu. Untuk kali ini , aku mohon makanlah" , Jungmo mengelus kepala Kyuhyun dengan sayang sementara Kyuhyun hanya menatapnya.

"aku pergi" , lanjutnya seraya melangkah keluar kamar itu. Meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

_**KYUMIN**_

Eunhyuk nampak sibuk di dapur sementara Sungmin hanya duduk manis sembari menonton televisi di ruang tengah.

"yak ! Lee Sungmin ! apa kau tak punya hati ? seharusnya kau membantuku disini !" , Eunhyuk berteriak dari arah dapur. Lee Sungmin itu benar – benar membuatnya kesal. Sejak sejam lalu ketika ia pulang , yang dilakukannya hanyalah menonton televisi. Padahal ia sudah mengatakan bahwa kekasihnya akan datang untuk makan malam , namun sahabatnya itu sama sekali tak berniat untuk membantu , bahkan ia belum sekalipun menginjakkan kakinya di dapur. Namja pendek berisi itu sudah kembali ke Korea sejak sebulan lalu dan dari sebulan lalu itu , yang berhasil dilakukannya hanyalah membuat Eunhyuk kesal.

"Hyukiie~_ya_ , aku sangat lelah! Biarkan aku beristirahat sebentar !" . sungmin membalas teriakan Euhyuk.

"tapi sesuatu yang kau katakan beristirahat itu sudah kau lakukan satu jam yang lalu. Cepat bantu aku , atau kau akan kuusir dari apartement ku !" . ancamnya.

Dengan bibir terpout lucu , Sungmin beranjak dari tempat duduknya menuju dapur. Mencoba untuk membantu sahabatnya itu_. Ck ,_ kalau bukan karena ancaman itu , ia tak akan mau membantu Eunhyuk. Meskipun ia tahu sahabatnya itu sangat baik , terkadang Eunhyuk bisa menjadi sosok yang sangat keterlaluan. Ia tak akan segan melampiaskan amarahnya dan Sungmin sama sekali tak mau merasakan kemarahannya walau hanya sekali.

Begitu ia memasuki dapur , Sungmin menghentikan langkahnya karena yang dilihatnya bukanlah Eunhyuk yang sedang sibuk memasak atau menata meja makan melainkan Eunhyuk yang sedang menelungkupkan kepalanya di meja. Kalau memang sudah selesai , untuk apa sahabatnya itu berteriak memanggilnya ?

"aku memanggilmu untuk memijit pundakku". Ujar Eunhyuk seolah tahu apa yang dipikirkan Sungmin.

"aku sangat lelah Min. Ayo pijat pundakku atau aku akan mengusirmu keluar". Ancam Eunhyuk lagi. Sepertinya sahabatnya itu sangat suka mengancam.

Bibir Sungmin mencebik samar. Namun baru dua langkah ia mendekat , bel apartement mereka berbunyi. Sepertinya tamu yang ditunggu sudah datang.

Eunhyuk tersentak panik. Oh Tuhan , ia sama sekali belum merapikan penampilannya. Jika kekasihnya melihat ia yang seperti ini , bisa – bisa lelaki itu berpaling ke namja lain. Itu tak booleh terjadi. Setengah berlari ia menuju kamar.

'Min , tolong bukakan pintunya". Teriak Eunhyuk sebelum ia menghilang di pintu kamar.

Sungmin melangkah malas menuju pintu apartement mereka. Membukakan pintu bagi tamu mereka. Ternyata yang datang bukan hanya kekasih sahabatnya melainkan dua lelaki. Lelaki pertama datang membawa sebuket bunga mawar , maka dapat dipastikan bahwa dia adalah si Donghae itu. sungmin memang belum pernah sekalipun bertemu dengan kekasih sahabatnya , namun melihat bagaimana Eunhyuk, dapat dipastikan bahwa kekasihnya itupun tak jauh berbeda memperhatikan penampilan lelaki itu , benar kan mereka sama. Sama – sama kurus , batinnya mengejek.. Kemudian matanya beralih memandang lelaki di sebelah Donghae. Tampan , hanya itu yang terlintas di pikirannya melihat bagaimana penampilan lelaki itu. Sementara lelaki yang bukan Donghae itu tampak terpesona melihat namja cantik di depannya. Benar – benar sempurna.

Eunhyuk yang baru keluar dari kamar nampak heran melihat Sungmin tak mempersilahkan tamunya masuk. Ia menghampiri Sungmin. Donghae yang melihat kekasihnya datang sontak mengangkat tangannya yang tengah menggenggam bunga seolah menunjukkan pada kekasihnya itu apa yang dibawanya.

"Hyukiie _chagi _..". panggilnya.

Sungmin yang mendengar Donghae memanggil Eunhyuk membalikkan badannya. Ia bisa melihat Eunhyuk yang menghampiri mereka dengan tatapan menyelidik yang tearah padanya seolah bertanya "mengapa kau tak mempersilahkan mereka masuk?"

Sungmin salah tingkah. Dengan malu ia mempersilahkan kedua tamunya itu masuk. Mereka duduk bersama di ruang tamu , Donghae langsung memberikan pelukan mesra pada kekasihnya. Sementara Eunhyuk memandang lelaki yang duduk di sebelah Sungmin seksama seolah bertanya siapa lelaki itu. Pasangan ikan itu duduk bersebelahan dengan Sungmin dan satu lelaki lain dihadapan mereka.

"oh iya _chagi_ , maaf karena aku tidak memberitahumu bahwa aku datang bersama temanku. Ku pikir karena kita akan makan bertiga bersama Sungmin , pasti ia akan sangat merasa tidak nyaman bila harus menyaksikan kita yang nantinya berlovey – dovey ria. Jadi kupikir ada baiknya bila aku mengajak teman ku". Donghae memulai pembicaraan begitu melihat tatapan menyelidik Eunhyuk kearah teman yang dibawanya. Eunhyuk dan Sungmin yang merasa namanya disebut menoleh ke arah Donghae. Wajah Eunhyuk memerah malu , membayangkan adegan lovey – dovey mereka nanti.

"perkenalkan , dia temanku , namanya Jungmo. Kim Jungmo". Lanjut Donghae memperkenalkan temannya. Jungmo yang diperkenalkan hanya membungkukkan badannya sekilas ke arah Eunhyuk dihadapannya. Kemudian melemparkan senyum manisnya ke arah Sungmin yang duduk di sebelahnya. Eunhyuk pun memperkenalkan sahabatnya , Sungmin , kepada kedua lelaki itu. Mereka sedikit mengobrol tentang kehidupan mereka. lantas mereka melanjutkan dengan makan malam. Ternyata Donghae membuktikan ucapannya tentang berlovey – dovey karena mereka memang melakukannya. Berciuman panas di ruang tamu seusai makan padahal ada JungMin disana. Benar – benar memalukan. Bila Sungmin yang melihatnya merasa risih , lain halnya dengan Jungmo yang hanya tersenyum seolah pemandangan itu sudah biasa dilihatnya.

_**KYUMIN**_

Jungmo memasuki apartementnya dengan tersenyum , membayangkan sosok cantik yang tadi ditemuinya di rumah kekasih sahabatnya. Sungmin , Lee Sungmin. Nama yang sangat cantik , sangat cocok dengan namja cantik itu. Ia memasuki kamarnya. Gelap seperti biasa. Ia menyalakan lampu dan dapat dilihatnyasepupunya telah terlelap. Memasuki kamar mandi , berniat untuk mandi guna menyegarkan tubuhnya. Mungkin dengan tubuhnya yang segar , Sungmin bersedia datang ke mimpinya. Selang sepuluh menit kemudian , Jungmo keluar dengan wajah yang terlihat lebih segar. Sungmin , Lee Sungmin. Ia terus menggumamkan nama itu seolah memanggil sang pemilik nama. Bahkan ketika ia berbaring pun nama itu tetap terucap dari bibirnya.

Kyuhyun belum tidur , ia hanya menutup matanya. Mencoba memikirkan satu nama berharga dihidupnya. Lee Sungmin , hanya itu yang dipikirannya. Ia tahu ketika sepupunya itu pulang , namun ia tak berminat untuk membuka matanya atau sekedar menyapa. Ia terus menutup matanya. Hingga sepupunya itu keluar dan berbaring di sebelahnya.

Matanya terbuka , terkejut mendengar nama yang disebutkan oleh sepupunya. Sungmin , Lee Sungmin. Iya , ia tak salah dengar , Jungmo memang menyebutkan nama itu. Seketika itu pula pikirannya berubah kacau. Ia menjambak rambutnya frustasi , ia meraung , bergerak – gerak gelisah. Jungmo yang merasakan pergerakan hebat di sebelahnya terlonjak kaget. Lebih kaget lagi melihat sepupunya itu menghentakkan tubuhnya kasar. Lamunannya tentang Sungmin buyar seketika. Ia merasa aneh . Kyuhyun tak pernah seperti ini mencoba menahan pergerakan tubuh sepupunya ,, mencoba melingkarkan lengannya di tubuh Kyuhyun. namun tenaganya tak cukup kuat. Lagi dan lagi pegangannya terlepas. Ditengah usahanya menenangkan Kyuhyun , ia dapat mendengar Kyuhyun berteriak memanggil sebuah nama.

"_HYUNG_ ! MIN _HYUNG_ !" . Kyuhyun memanggil nama itu. Nama itu lagi , pikir Jungmo. Kyuhyun masih tetap memberontak dari pelukan Jungmo sembari berteriak memanggil nama Sungmin.

"_HYUNG_ ! MINNIE _HYUNG_ ! " , teriaknya lagi. Sungguh ia ingin bertemu Sungmin apalagi begitu mendengar Jungmo menyebut nama itu. Keinginannya bertemu Sungmin semakin besar. Jungmo mempererat pelukannya. Berhasil , Kyuhyun berhasil tenang. Suara tangisnya pun makin melemah namun nama itu masih terucap samar. Jungmo memeluknya , mengelus punggung Kyuhyun dengan lembut berharap dapat membuat Kyuhyun menjadi lebih tenang. Kyuhyun masih menangis pilu.

"Minnie _hyung_ ~ hiks .." . Ia masih mengucapkan nama itu. Jungmo mendengar dalam diam.

"hiks ... Sungmin _Hyung_~". Jungmo tercekat. Tak mungkin ia salah dengar, jelas – jelas Kyuhyun menyebutkan nama Sungmin. Tapi nama Sungmin di Korea sangatlah banyak , semoga bukan Sungmin sahabat Eunhyuk yang dimaksud Kyuhyun. ia berharap dan percaya memang bukan Sungmin , namja cantik itu. Namun harapan tetaplah harapan , harapan serta kepercayaannya hilang begitu ia mendengar Kyuhyun memanggil sosok itu sekali lagi .

"Lee Sungmin .. hiks .. kumohon kembalilah .. hiks .. Minnie _hyung_ , jangan tinggalkan aku". Kyuhyun menangis memohon agar Sungmin-nya kembali. Sementara Jungmo terdiam kaku. Ia tak mau percaya. Pasti pendengarannya salah. Pasti bukan Sungmin-nya yang dimaksud Kyuhyun.

Pelukan itu melonggar. Buru – buru Kyuhyun beranjak dari tempat tidur , berlari keluar kamar. Membuka apartement mereka. Jungmo tersentak , merutuki kelalaiannya sehingga Kyuhyun lepas. Dengan tergesa ia keluar apartement , mencoba mengejar Kyuhyun.

"KYU !" , Jungmo berteriak memanggil Kyuhyun yang berlari di depannya. Berkali – kali ia menabrak pejalan kaki di sekitar namun tak dihiraukannya. Fokusnya saat ini hanyalah Kyuhyun.

"KYU ! KYUNIIE !" . kembali ia berteriak. Sementara Kyuhyun di depan sana terus berlari menerobos malam. Berlari tak tentu arah. Ia hanya mengikuti kemana kakinya melangkah. Ia terus melangkah tanpa menyadari bahwa ia tengah menyebrang di tengah jalan yang ramai lalu lintas. Tak menyadari bahwa sebuah truk tengah melaju kencang kearahnya.

Jungmo terlambat. Ia berhenti berlari. Begitu ngeri melihat pemandangan di depannya. Adegan itu bagai slow motion baginya. Melihat tubuh sepupunya tertabrak sebuah truk yang melaju kencang , melihat bagaimana tubuh sepupunya itu terlempar jauh di tengah jalan. Banyak orang mengelilingi sepupunya. Mereka hanya melihat. Namun tak ada satupun dari mereka yang bergerak membawa sepupunya itu ke rumah sakit. Ia melangkah gontai mendekati tubuh sepupunya. Para pejalan kaki yang mulanya mengerubungi tubuh itu perlahan bergerak seolah membuka jalan baginya. Semakin dekat semakin tercium bau anyir darah. Dapat dilihatnya tubuh adiknya itu digenangi oleh darah. Dengan tangan gemetar ia mengangkat tubuh Kyuhyun-nya.

"kyuniie~_ya _..." . panggilnya serak bahkan suaranya hampir hilang. Ia memeluk tubuh itu. Tak peduli darah yang mengotori pakaiannya.

"kyuniie ~~~". Panggilnya lagi berharap sosok itu membalas sapaannya. Namun nihil , sosok itu tetap diam dengan mata terpejam. Jungmo mengguncang tubuh itu , mengguncang makin keras. Tapi tak ada perubahan.

"hiks .. kyu _... ireona_ !". pintanya.

"kyuniie~~ apa kau tak menyayangi ku ? hiks .. apa kau tak menyayangi orang tuamu ? apa yang harus .. hiks .. aku katakan pada mereka kalau kau tetap diam .. hiks .. tolong bangun .. kyuniie ~ _ya_ , _ireona .. jebal_ .. hiks..". Jungmo mengguncang tubuh itu lagi namun tetap tak ada reaksi.

PLAK !

Jungmo menampar sosok itu.

"_YAK _KYUNIIE ! _IREONA_ !". Jungmo membentak sosok tak sadar itu. Ia sudah putus asa.

BUKH ! BUKH ! .

Tak puas hanya menampar , ia memukul keras tubuh itu. ia memukulnya berkali–kali sambil menangis pilu. Orang – orang yang mengelilingi mereka pun ikut menangis menyaksikan adegan itu.

Jungmo merasa tubuhnya terangkat. Seseorang mengajaknya berdiri. Kemudian orang itu mengangkat tubuh sepupunya. Donghae , temannya itu datang sambil menangis. Ia kaget melihat Jungmo menangis di tengah jalan , dan lebih kaget lagi melihat sosok yang tengah dipeluk Jungmo. Kyuhyun , ya itu Kyuhyun, tidak mungkin ia salah orang , itu Kyuhyun yang berusaha dilupakan Sungmin. Bagimana ia bisa tahu sosok Kyuhyun , tentu saja karena Eunhyuk. Kekasihnya itu selalu bercerita tentang bagaimana kisah pasangan KyuMin itu. donghae membawa tubuh Kyuhyun , membaringkannya di bangku belakang mobil. Jungmo mengikuti dalam diam. Donghae melajukan mobilnya cepat menuju Rumah Sakit Seoul yang untungnya tak jauh dari sana. Dapat didengarnya Jungmo menangis pilu sambil memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun yang entah masih bernyawa atau tidak.

Sesampainya di rumah sakit , Kyuhyun langsung dimasukkan dalam ruang operasi. Ia harus langsung dioperasi. Jungmo masih menangis di depan pintu operasi , merutuki kecerobohannya sehingga membuat sepupunya itu sekarat. Betapa bodohnya dia. Sementara Donghae yang duduk tak jauh dari Jungmo terlihat tengah menghubungi seseorang melalui ponselnya.

_**KYUMIN**_

DRAP DRAP DRAP

Terdengar langkah kaki terburu di lorong Rumah Sakit Seoul. Jungmo dan Donghae sama – sama mendongakkan kepalanya. Dapat mereka lihat , Eunhyuk yang datang bersama Sungmin. Ternyata memang dirimu , Lee Sungmin , pikir Jungmo begitu melihat sosok Sungmin. Eunhyuk langsung menghambur dipelukan Donghae. Akhirnya ia menangis, sedari tadi ia berusaha menahan tangisnya untuk menguatkan Sungmin tapi kini ia sudah tak kuat lagi. Sungmin yang berada di depan pintu ruang operasi pun tak mampu membendung air matanya. Ia menangis kencang. Sungguh ia tak mau kehilangan sosok Kyuhyun lagi. Tadi ia baru saja berniat untuk tidur ketika tiba – tiba Eunhyuk membuka pintu kamarnya kasar sambil berteriak histeris , "Min ! kyuhyun kecelakaan!." , Sungmin langsung beranjak dari tempat tidurnya , tanpa mempedulikan penampilannya , ia keluar berlari mengejar taxi. Sepanjang perjalanan ia menangis hebat di pelukan Eunhyuk.

"kyuniie _... hiks_ ...kau harus selamat .. _hiks _..". sungmin menangis.

"ah _ani _, kau pasti selamat ...". Sungmin menghapus air matanya kasar.

"jungmo~_ssi_ .." , panggilnya pada sosok Jungmo di depannya. "dia pasti selamatkan ? _hiks .._ kyuniie – ku pasti selamatkan ?" tanyanya pilu. Jungmo memandangnya sendu. Sungmin terlihat sangat menyedihkan.

"_nde _Min , dia pasti sembuh. Dia orang yang kuat". Ucap Jungmo. Walau ia sendiri tak tahu bagaimana jadinya nanti. Ia memeluk erat Sungmin yang terus menangis , mencoba menguatkan namja manis itu.

"kyuniie _... hiks ... hiks ... jebal ... hiks .."._

Pasangan EunHae yang tak jauh dari sana pun hanya mampu melihat dengan air mata berderai bagaimana tangisan Sungmiin , bagaimana usaha namja itu menguatkan dirinya. Mereka hanya mampu berdoa agar semua berakhir bahagia ..

_**KYUMIN**_

**SATU TAHUN KEMUDIAN**

Sungmin tengah berdiri di atas tebing dengan menggenggam setangkai bunga. Bunga Lili. Bunga yang dulu selalu Kyuhyun berikan padanya. Ia menutup mata , mengucap doa dalam hatinya. Kemudian melemparkan bunga itu ke bawah tebing. Tak lama kemudian , sepasang lengan kokoh melingkari pinggangnya.

"apa yang kau lakukan disini _chagi_ ? aku mencari mu di sekitar villa tapi kau tak ada , ternyata kau disini" , tanya sosok itu.

"maaf karena aku tak memberitahumu"., ucap Sungmin seraya menyentuh lengan kokoh itu.

"_gwenchana _, aku hanya cemas. Aku takut kau meninggalkan aku lagi. Tapi apa yang kau lakukan disini ?" , tanya sosok itu lagi.

"hanya berdoa. Berterima kasih pada Tuhan atas kebahagiaan yang aku rasakan sekarang".

"_chagiya_" , panggil sosok itu seraya membalikkan tubuh Sungmin. Matanya mentap sosok di depannya penuh cinta dan kerinduan.

"terima kasih karena telah kembali" , ia mengecup kedua kelopak mata Sungmin lembut. Sungmin memejamkan matanya.

"terima kasih karena telah memaafkanku" , kemudian hidungnya. Sungmin memandang sosok itu sendu.

"terima kasih karena tetap berada disisiku hingga saat ini" , sosok itu mengecup kedua pipinya. Sungmin menangis.

"dan terakhir , terima kasih karena masih mencintaiku" , kemudian dikecupnya bibir plum di depannya.

Sungmin menatap sosok itu penuh cinta. Betapa ia sangat mencintai sosok di depannya. Tak akan lagi ia meninggalkan sosok ini. Tak akan dan tak akan pernah.. Dia akan memastikan bahwa mereka akan tetap bersama dana bahagia , selamanya.

Sungmin bahagia. Ia tak menyangka bahwa "_Everything is Possible_" , _"Segala sesuatunya itu Mungkin". _Ia yang tadinya berniat untuk melupakan Kyuhyun karena berpikir bahwa mereka tak mungkin bersama ternyata harus menerima kenyataan membahagiakan ini , kenyataan bahwa Kyuhyun mencintainya. Ternyata kemungkinan untuk Kyuhyun mencintainya memang ada dan kini ia mengalami kemungkinan itu. Ia sangat berterima kasih pada Tuhan untuk kebahagiaan yang mereka alami sekarang.

"terima kasih juga karena telah bertahan , Kyuniie. _Saranghae_" , Sungmin mencium lembut bibir Kyuhyun.

"_nado saranghae , chagiya_" , ucap sosok itu , Kyuhyun , di sela ciuman mereka.

**END**

**Author's note ::**

**Yeay ^^ akhirnya fanfic ini selesai juga. Sepertinya fanfic ini terlalu panjang. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi , dipikiran author ya seperti ini jalan ceritanya. Maaf ya karena update terlalu lama. Maaf juga kalau ternyata endingnya tidak sesuai dengan keinginan readers dan kurang memuaskan.**

**Terima kasih ya buat yang sudah bersedia mereview fanfic author. Jangan pernah bosan untuk mampir ke sini ^^ , sekedar membaca dan mereview. *_***

**Nantikan fanfic author yang selanjutnya yaaaa ...**

**Sekali lagi , terima kasih chingudeul #kissandhug**


End file.
